EMW Golden Destiny 2015
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Austin Juhasz © w/Madision Winters vs. Jason David Frank w/Rita Repulsa "Last Chance" Ladder Match for the EMW World Women's Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Cassie Cage EMW World Heavyweight Championship Golden Destiny Ladder Match; Winner gets a Guaranteed EMW World Heavyweight Championship Match at any time for 1 Year "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels vs. Marshall Braxton vs. Broly vs. Damian Wayne vs. EMW International Champion "The Brave One" Billy Bowers vs. Jay Lethal vs. Duke Nukem vs. EMW Hardcore Champion Shinsuke Nakamura EMW World Women's Championship Golden Destiny Ladder Match; Winner gets a Guaranteed EMW World Women's Championship Match at any time for 1 Year Black Widow vs. Bustice vs. Juliet Starling-Noveno vs. "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey vs. Jill Valentine vs. Tessa Blanchard vs. Rosalina vs. Mariah Kendrick or Nicole Portega Ben Hopkins vs. Peter Pan w/Yamcha, Krillin & Timmy Turner; If Hopkins wins, Project Masters gets EMW contracts. If Pan wins, Hopkins becomes a Lost Boy. Starlets Golden Destiny Qualifying Match Mariah Kendrick vs. Nicole Portega EMW Starlets Championship Bonnie Rockwaller © vs. Pyra EMW World Tag Team Championship Midwest Machine Guns (Alex D. Connor & Norman Fish) © w/Gwen Myers vs. El Noveno & "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) © vs. Pussy Liquor (Amber Rayne & Asa Akira) Four Corner Survival Match for the EMW X-Division Championship Timmy Turner © vs. Austin Aries vs. "The Hollywood King" Thomas Cole vs. Adam Cole GoldenDestiny2K15EMWX-DivisionChampionship.jpg GoldenDestiny2K15EMWWorldWomensTagTeamTitles.jpg GoldenDestiny2K15EMWorldTagTeamTitles.jpg GoldenDestiny2K15EMWStarletsChampionship.jpg GoldenDestiny2K15MarianvNicole.jpg GoldenDestiny2K15HopkinsvPan.jpg GoldenDestiny2K15StarletsGoldenDestinyLadderMatch.jpg GoldenDestiny2K15GoldenDestinyLadderMatchV2.jpg GoldenDestiny2K15EMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg GoldenDestiny2K15EMWWorldChampionship.jpg Results *1. During the match, John Powers & Maxwell Tarvarius of the 1% interfered. Later in the match, Tyrone was setting up the Ladder then climbs up and just when he is close to the ladder, the lights go out in the arena. Then they came back on and JOHNNY HENNIGAN WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LADDER AND TYRONE WAS STUNNED BY THIS!! Then MELINA PEREZ LOW BLOWS FABRIZZIO ON THE OUTSIDE THAT DISTRACTED TYRONE LONG ENOUGH FOR HENNIGAN TO HIT TYRONE WITH A HARD KICK THEN KNOCKED TYRONE OFF THE LADDER AND ONTO THE FLOOR!!! Hennigan then gets to his feet to meet Perez then they kissed passionately and leave the ring and to the back to a thunderous ovation of boos. *2. In the final moments of the match, Kendrick hits Portega with the MKDT (Double Arm DDT) then covers Portega but only gets two as Portega's foot was on the bottom rope. Mariah then goes after Portega but Referee Bonnie Roberts held her back but without them knowing another woman appears from under the ring dressed as Nicole Portega then rolled Nicole to the outside as she was changing places with her. Mariah then goes to pick Nicole up but "Nicole" rolls up Mariah in a small package roll-up for the three count then rolled out of the ring and back under the ring as Roberts sees the real Nicole on the outside then Roberts raises her hand in victory as Mariah looks on frustrated over what just happened. With the win, Nicole Portega was the 8th Starlet in the Starlets Golden Destiny Ladder Match. *3. Before the match, Referees and Officials rush in and tell Krillin, Yamcha, and Turner to return to the back which angers Pan and he protests the decision but tells his Lost Boys that he would be okay then The Lost Boys head to the back. In the last moments of the match, Hopkins went for the Descent To Madness but then Golden Freddy's Laugh happens and The Lost Boys are surrounding the ring to distract Hopkins long enough for Pan to take advantage then Pan had locked Hopkins in the Neverland Dream but then, Liu Kang, Kung Lao & Jimmy Hopkins came from the crowd and attacked the Lost Boys then they spilled the fight all the way to the back. Joey Styles announced that Liu Kang, Kung Lao & Jimmy Hopkins are apart of Project Masters. Pan got distracted by all of this long enough for Ben to take advantage and hits Pan with the Descent To Madness and the pinfall win. *6. After the match, Pussy Liquor attacked Sara and Angel as they were celebrating the win the Pussy Liquor have Steel Dildos out as they are about to humiliate Sara and Angel but then the lights go out in the arena. An eerie theme played as a rain of blood falls on the entrance stage then BLOOD/LUST (JENNIFER CHECK & JURI HAN) arrived from under the stage then they make their way to the ring to a huge ovation of cheers from the crowd as Pussy Liquor looked on confused at what is happening as Sara and Angel rolled out of the ring. Check and Han then entered the ring and stared at Pussy Liquor as the crowd chants "THAT WAS AWESOME!" then Blood/Lust attack Asa and Amber as the crowd roars. Then Jennifer and Juri sent Asa and Amber outside the ring then they continue their attack as the lights turn out and red flashing strobe lights are shown. Suddenly the lights came back on and both Asa and Amber are covered from head to toe in blood. *7. In the final moments of the match, Noveno tried to suplex Fish in but Myers tripped Noveno up then hold his legs behind the referee's back as Fish pinned Noveno so that Noveno could not kick out. After the match, Connor, Fish, and Myers celebrated the win at ringside as Noveno and Morgan are frustrated in the ring. *8. The conclusion came when Black Widow crawled out of the wreckage then climbs up the ladder but then Nicole Portega was climbing the ladder too. Both Starlets then start brawling on top of the ladder then Black Widow knocked Portega off then reached closer to the briefcase...BUT THEN THE SAME WOMAN DRESSING LIKE NICOLE PORTEGA PUSHED BLACK WIDOW OFF THE LADDER ONTO THE STACK OF TABLES ON THE OUTSIDE!!!! The woman then helps Nicole to her feet then Nicole climbs up the ladder and takes down the briefcase for the win. Nicole then climbs down then sees the woman and the two HUGGED then the woman raises her hand. It was confirmed by the commentary team that woman was none other than Nicole's sister. *9. Earlier in the match, Austin hits JDF with the Death Warrant but only got two due to Austin's right foot on the bottom rope. In the last minutes of the match, Rita tried to interfere in the match as she entered the ring, but Madison Winters took off her heels, entered the ring and pulled Rita by the hair and lays her out with HER VERSION OF THE DEATH WARRANT which got a huge "EMW" chant but then JDF sees her and corners Madison then Austin hits JDF with the BOMA YE Knee to the back of the head then follows it up with the Death Warrant and the pinfall win. After the match, Austin places the EMW World Heavyweight Championship belt over Madison's shoulder then lifts her up like Macho Man & Elizabeth as the crowd cheers them as JDF and Rita look on frustrated. *10. The match ended when both women are brawling on top of the ladder then Samus knocks Cassie off then Samus pulled Cassie's legs through the rungs, trapping her, as Samus climbed the ladder and retrieved the title belt and won the match and retained the title. After the match, Samus was battered and bruised as she is presented the EMW World Women's Title belt but then, NICOLE PORTEGA AND HER TWIN SISTER RAN IN AND ATTACKED SAMUS!!!! Nicole then gets the Golden Destiny Briefcase and tried to cash it in but Mariah Kendrick ran in and Thez Pressed Nicole's Sister and hits her with right hands then when Nicole tried to save her sister, Samus lays Nicole out with the Zero Lazer which rolled Nicole out of the ring then dragged her sister with her then Nicole grabbed the Golden Destiny Briefcase, deciding not to cash it in at this time then she and her sister leave as Mariah hands Samus the EMW World Women's title belt then they celebrated in the ring to end the show. Miscellaneous *It was confirmed that The 1% are banned from ringside during the Golden Destiny Qualifying Match and if any member interferes in that, then Kendrick get the spot immediately and the rest of the 1% are fired on the spot. *Brad Jones was interviewing Austin Juhasz & Madison Winters and during the interview, Jason David Frank & Rita Repulsa interrupting it. Frank says some words to the champ then took his leave by patting Austin on the shoulder then leaves as Rita cackles as she leaves then Austin & Madison looked on with angered looks on their faces. *Due to the events happen during the Golden Destiny Ladder Match, it was announced by EMW Owner Theo Clardy that Tyrone Daniels will face John Hennigan at Throwdown Royale. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015